Develop a mouse strain derived from the C57BL/6J strain with a total of 22 isozyme allelic differences from the DBA/2J strain. The new differences to be incoporated are: Amy-1, Amy-2, Es-2, Es-8, Got-2, Gpo-1, Gpt-1, Ldr-1, Mod-2, Mor-1, Mpi-1, Np-1, and Pgm-2. Classify genes as to linkage group and location thereon.